Thanatos' Son
by Thanatos' Son 11
Summary: When monster's start to crossbreed together only one hope is left for the demigod world. A child of death himself. Yet Thanatos does not have relations with mortals. Yet one faithful night he meets Thalia Grace. After the child being born Thalia doesn't want her child to live the the half-blood life. So she leaves her with a mortal ex-hunter of Artemis.


Prologue: Alec

When my life first took off I was sitting in the hall at school staring out the window. I was supposed to be working but ADHD always made that hard for me. I was watching the wind blow the trees from side to side. I saw the squirrels running outside. Jumping from tree to tree. Like they were flying. I wish I could fly. I could fly from all my troubles. A loud shrill noise disturbed my peace. I wondered whether or not to get up or stay in my seat then I saw the fire. It was spreading fast. What scared me the most was the little girl sitting in the fire tending it trying to keep it there. I ran as fast I could. Which wasn't very fast. Since I was only twelve at the time. I ran the whole way home.

I knew once I go there my mother would be mad with me. Yet I didn't care. I wanted to get away. Away from all of it. Before we continue let me tell you about my mother. She is the most wonderful person in the world but she has the most rotten luck. The only lucky break she ever had was meeting my step-dad. You see I learned very young that my parents weren't my real parents. I don't know why my real parents gave me up. Mom tells me it was for the best.

I don't remember much about my real mom other than a pair of electric blue eyes. Just like mine. How you might wonder I figured out I wasn't from my step-moms family? Well I have electric blue eyes with dark black hair that looks like it is sucking all the light from the room. My mom and her entire family has green eyes and blonde hair. On my step-dad's side black hair and hazel eyes and I am deathly pale well both of my parents have Italian olive skin color.

Anyway back to the topic of my mom. She is the nicest person you will ever meet. I know she isn't my real mom but I love her like she is. She is one of the greatest cooks of all time and her name is Carol but I call her mom. Well anyway I was running I just kept running I ran up the steps into the apartment building up the stairs and then I walked into our apartment. I sighed. Sat down on the couch and thought of how I was going to explain this to my mom. I heard the door open but didn't hear it shut then who ever opened it ran. I got up quickly only to be shoved out of the window.

Whatever it was it had me pinned so I did the only thing any sensible person would do. I head butted it. It fell off me. I got a good look at it for the first time. It had the head of a dog and the body of a human. I didn't have time to think of how weird it was. I gave it a right hook to the face. The thing threw a punch hitting me in the nose. I punched it in the wind pipe. Then kicked it in the chest. I hit it one more time before grabbing it's throat and pulled as hard as I could. I ripped it's throat out and it turned to golden dust and the dust drifted away in the wind.

Some teenager about the same age as me. As she approached me I noticed she handled herself like a warrior. I didn't let that intimidate me. "Thanks for the help back there." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. She replied rather rudely with "You looked like you handled yourself pretty well." I looked up from my hands because I was cleaning them I noticed what she looked like for the first time she had jet black hair and sea green eyes. I held out my hand "Alec Grace" she grasped it and replied with "Daniella Stoll"

"So what was that thing?" I asked "I have no idea. Monsters have started cross breeding. That was one of the half breeds." She replied rather quickly. "So where do we go now?" I asked again. She replied "The only safe place in the worlds for half-bloods. Now I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, how in the gods names are you taking this so easily?"

"I have fighting these monsters for years now, now why aren't you in school."

"I could ask the same for you. But being the person I am will answer first. I'm a half-blood."

"What is half-blood anyway?"

"Half mortal half god."

"So that means either my mom or dad is a god or goddess."

"Probably only one of them."

"I don't know either of my real parents."

"Oh."

"So we should start walking right?"  
"Uh yeah"

We walked for more than an hour till we were so far out of Manhattan I could see Long Island. "So where this safe place?" She replied quickly "Another mile or so." We walked. I guess I should explain how I am so calm and not questioning everything at every step. You see I am a very patient child and I know there will be an explanation soon so I didn't care.

Later rather than soon a lone pine tree on hill. The hill was so steep with every step I almost fell. I couldn't help but keep looking at Daniella. She was just so I don't know how to put it beautiful. We walked on up the hill and a man who looked half horse half man approached us.


End file.
